the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunder
Thunder is a power suit wearing, tech obsessed gang leader vying for power in Motion's city and her primary villain. Personality Thunder is ruthless, crass, sassy and a little bit thickheaded, but has an innate affinity towards the business of being a gang leader. He takes to it naturally like a fish to water. His secret identity is actually that of an upstanding member of the community. The disconnect between his public identity and his Thunder persona is huge. He's not a businessman, but he does a lot of charity work and such. Generally a likeable, stand up member of society as a civilian helping out however he can. He's not exactly SMART, more of an everyman, but he's got a knack for people, he seems to instinctively know how to run and grow his organizations. This also helps him keep an eye out for anyone who might show technological prowess so he can either recruit or coerce them into his gang under his Thunder identity. As a technophile gangster, his main motivation is to go around stealing tech to juice up his suit with his subordinates getting the hand-me-downs. The exception to this are his bodyguards, Phi and Mu, who have metahuman powers and Machine Cult enhanced bodies. Pompey despises him for his new age criminal thinking mentality claiming that older, more traditional mafia gangs are better. Occasionally he runs into Lovely Ladybug and tries to steal her suit for upgrades. Powers The powers his suit grants him are: *Direct lightning from his hands or from the sky *Flight *Enhanced durability *Enhanced strength It is unknown if he has any bodily alterations like his subordinates do. History He first started out as a grunt working under some other gangster boss back in the day, but that changed when he met Phi and Mu. He rescued them from a bad situation in their Anti-Mutie Belt hometown when their powers manifested, and in so doing earned some very loyal lieutenants which got him started on his road to boss-dom. In the Chicago gang-war rendition of Motion's backstory he kills Striker16, which destabilizes the city and allows the turf wars between his Live Wires and Pompey's mafia family to get into full swing, which in turn causes Motion to start capeing to help deal with the open gang activity. He did not take an active interest in Motion's presence until after the Machine Cult asked for a favor to get rid of her when she had been repeatedly linked with the destruction of several research institutes they were backing. After Calor escaped from prison (along with most of Pompey's gang) he sought out Thunder and asked him for protection now that the walking revenge abomination Six Feet Thunder was out for his and all of the Pompey gang's blood due to Thunderstruck being murdered. Thunder decided to oblige since Calor's suit making skills might prove useful. Gang Thunder's gang is essentially a standard street gang equipped with high-tech hand-me-downs thunder didn't need anymore, they're constantly expanding by taking over turf from and integrating other gangs. Thunder is essentially turning his gang into a full-on militia over time, with Mu and Phi as his advisers and defacto friends and family. *Phi - A psychic with a powerful cyborg body. She's the blue one. *Mu - A technopath with a powerful cyborg body. She's the red one. Relationship with the Machine Cult Thunder's gang isn't the same as the Machine Cult. The machine cult is far more insidious and evil and Thunder only does business with them when there's a new toy he really wants and can't get elsewhere; it's an uneasy partnership at best. Clockwork Prophet wants to use Thunder's suit to control him and bring him and his gang under the control of the Machine cult, but Thunder and his advisers are wary and careful of anything they get from him. Gallery 1373891878190.png|Mu and Phi after meeting with Prophet Moreoften.png|After getting beaten by Motion 1431318411085.png Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Male